my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disappear
---- Disappear (ディザプピアー dizapupiaa) is an Emitter quirk used by Guido Minami. Description Guido's quirk gives him the ability to simply vanish from sight, along with anything he is wearing or holding at the time. It also removes his shadow and any evidence of his presence in the area, completely making him "disappear". His quirk actually tricks any onlookers' mind into not processing his presence there, manipulating it into thinking he isn't there in the first place. The quirk affects anyone in a fifty-metre radius, provided that they can actually see him. Any item that Guido picks up whilst his quirk is activated can be seen floating, as they were not taken with him to be under his cloaking capability. When disappearing, Guido's body softly vanishes from sight in a blur of colour as he dissipates in plain sight. As a reflexive on and off switch for "invisibility", Guido doesn't need much effort in order to activate his quirk. There isn't any apparent gesture that Guido would use to signal its activation, as one wouldn't know he'd be using his quirk until he actually displayed in plain view. Guido does, however, need a second or two in order to prepare himself, making sure that he is carrying what he needs to before entering the cloaking process. The matter of the presence of items working alongside this quirk is something that Guido himself cannot explain, describing that some items can work just fine with the usage of the quirk whilst some do not so easily. Either way, he can take items with him to be cloaked, but some may not be hidden and just look like floating objects in the air. Items that do work with Guido's quirk are specifically his knives and bombs, which he has trained with for a long time in order to make it capable with his quirk. The quirk also works on machines such as robots and cameras, having a different effect on the image sensory features and other scanning programs. As seen on screen, Guido can initially be seen as a sort of unrecognisable, pixelated figure that can be hard to distinguish at first. Due to his natural black figure, he looks to be a silhouette of a person on screen with no trace that could lead back to it being him. This can mess around with the machine's tracking on him as there will be abrupt moments of extreme static every now and again whenever Guido is in the direction they are facing. This gave Guido the upper hand in taking out robots in the Entrance Exam, as many of them were taken out in the confusion generated by his quirk. Strangely enough, the high-speed flash of a camera in the process of taking a picture is able to momentarily disrupt Guido's quirk for the split second, giving the camera the moment to take Guido's picture. Since the range of the quirk only reaches to about fifty metres, people outside the radius is able to see Guido as anyone would from that distance. Since they are out of range of the quirk's limit, snipers are able to take out Guido given that they remain outside the quirk's reach. Guido can also be detected by his reflection on things such as deep waters and mirrors, giving a clear image of Guido to detect him with. Guido can still be hit when the quirk is activated, as his physical body isn't gone as it is only the image of him that's absent. It is unknown if the quirk has something to do with Guido's strange all-black appearance, making his mysterious black figure and glowing yellow eyes still up to the question of whether it is the body's way of handling the use of the quirk or a trait passed down from either of his parents' side. Trivia Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Class 2-B Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Quirks